dragon_igneelfandomcom-20200213-history
Jadon Saunders
Jadon is a Guns Magic and Water Magic user, Jadon loves fighting and can get happy and mad easily, Mainly because he's bi-polar. Jadon lives in Mangolia Town, and is affiliated with Ribaiasan Fu~Yūrī (Leviathan Fury) . Jadon can combo using Water and Gun Magic together,How Jadon is unique to Water Magic is he can produce huge water blasts without much effort, although it uses much Magic Power, How Gun Magic is unique to Jadon is he is very accurate with the guns, And mainly he shoots water out of them instead of energy. Personality Jadon is fun and humble at times, And Jadon can get shy when he meets new people, He hates serious people because they are no fun and cannot take a joke, Jadon can also be serious too but he doesn't like it and it rarely happens. Jadon is bi-polar so he can get mad and switch to happy pretty easily. Apperance Jadon has black hair and wears a white shirt with words on it saying I ATE A SHARK and it's short sleeved, Jadon has brown eyes and is a mixed color of white and black and a little orange. Jadon wears jeans and wears plain black shoes. (And yes I know the picture above doesn't fit.) Abilites Great Magic Power: Jadon has trained with his Magic Power very much, He is pretty good at using Magic, Especially if he times it right. He mainly trains on anything that isn't alive. Enhanced Senses: Jadon has enhanced senses due to training them a lot, Mainly going into the woods and practicing all of his senses. Average Intellect: Jadon isn't all the around smart but he's average at figuring things out. Enhanced Agility: Jadon doesn't really eat a lot at all and is very nimble he can pretty much climb building and walls without trouble, He also runs a lot from bullies and animals trying to attack him soon he got used to running and his legs can withstand long distances of running. Average Endurance: Jadon has been picked on a lot while he's off of a trip somewhere, Mainly by bugs and animals etc, he has been through being scratched and even being stabbed, So he is pretty average at surviving a lot of damage Average Conditioning: Jadon is average in conditioning, Since he runs a lot his Stamina is average, But somehow is agility isn't, Jadon usually pushes him self over the max of his conditioning making him VERY tired but he improves overtime. Magic Water Magic-Water Magic is what Jadon uses, He is pretty efficent in it. *Water Beam-A basic blast of water, Jadon uses this a lot, It is his main stream magic attack. It can cover long distances. Jadon first puts both of his hands infront of eachother focuses high pressures of water and fires it with great force. *Water Punch-Jadon accumlates high water pressure into his fist and then punches the opponent both doing physical damage and pushing them away. *Double Wave-Jadon first places his two hands next to each other and shoots two water waves in a different side direction, only to come to the side and engulf them in water. *Water Cane-Jadon first summons water into his hand and slowly molds it into a whip. He then either strikes or grabs the opponent with the whip. *Water Shot-Jadon first transforms into water by making his molecules settle and he charges at the opponent either drowning them or doing physical damage. Sometimes both. Guns Magic-Guns Magic is a secondary of what Jadon uses, He is very accurate with almost any type of gun. *Spark Shot-First Jadon raises his gun with two hands aims and then rapidly shoots medium-sized electric balls at the opponent and if it hits it makes the opponent fall over due to being numb from being electrically shocked. *Blast Bullet-Jadon raises two guns and shoots high pressures of water very fast in a rapid sucession. *Mud Shot-Jadon shoots one bullet from each of his guns, then the bullets explode into low pressured mud only slowing them down a little bit. *Sunlight Shot-Jadon uses one gun, and then he shoots a blast of light out of it blinding the opponent for a few seconds. *Bullet Storm-Jadon draws two guns and then shoots a barrage of bullets around the area, rapidly.